Posesivos
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][TWO-SHOT]. "Y es que ellos eran así, discutían, se gritaban, se decían cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentían. Aunque… arrepentirse no era tan malo. Lo mejor de discutir, siempre había sido reconciliarse." [Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"].
1. First Shot

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama del Two-Shot me pertenece.

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". (Link en mi perfil)_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido Sexual. Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 _Y es que ellos eran así, discutían, se gritaban, se decían cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentían. Aunque… arrepentirse no era tan malo. Lo mejor de discutir, siempre había sido reconciliarse._

 **Posesivos**

 **First Shot**

Estaba tan enojada, que podría enfrentarme a un luchador de sumo y ganarle fácilmente. Yo, toda de un metro sesenta y cuatro y pesando cincuenta y ocho kilos, le ganaría. Solamente por lo cabreada que estaba.

Él sacaba todo mi temperamento, me enojaba de muchas maneras posibles. Todo por sus celos. Lo admito, yo también soy celosa… muy, MUY celosa. Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Ese pobre chico no sabía que yo tenía novio; tampoco sabía que yo vivía con él. Mucho menos sabía que era un celoso sin remedio y posesivo extremo.

Pobre, salió corriendo cuando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha casi abren un agujero en su cara. Obviamente, lo reconoció del equipo de luchas del instituto.

La pelea fue grande esta vez, él no daría su brazo a torcer y yo era muy orgullosa como para dejar que torciera el mío.

Lo que pasó fue que el chico se acercó, me saludó y bueno… quiso besarme a la fuerza. Estábamos en una de las fiestas de la fraternidad e Inuyasha había ido a buscar unas bebidas. Yo charlaba con una amiga cuando el infortunado se acercó a mí preguntando mi nombre. Le respondí de manera despectiva esperando que se alejara. Pero no lo hizo. Tomó mi brazo y mi amiga gritó asustada cuando me tomó por la nuca para acercarme a su rostro. El olor a whisky llegó rápidamente a mi nariz y me di cuenta de lo borracho que estaba.

Mi novio eligió ese momento para volver.

Mi rodilla se había estrellado fuertemente contra su generador de bebés antes de siquiera llegar a colocarse cerca de mi rostro. Luego su cara conoció el puño de Inuyasha. Me costó sacar a mi novio de ese lugar. Estaba enojado, sumado a que medía un metro ochenta y seis y sus músculos marcados lo hacían pesado. Y estaba tomado. Muy tomado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento… Discutimos. Gritó. Grité.

Y estallé cuando me dijo que me alejara de él.

Bien. Eso hice. Siempre discutíamos, peleábamos, luego él cedía o cedía yo. Y la reconciliación era la mejor parte. Él era la definición de ardiente llamarada: apasionado, atrevido y posesivo. Recordé que la noche anterior había disfrutado de sus besos. Eran caricias fogosas y llenas de pasión, siempre me arrebataba sólo con una mirada y recordar como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo me hacía temblar. Toda esa pasión me la transmitía y ahora yo no me quedaba atrás, dándole batalla en cada una de nuestras apasionadas noches juntos.

Maldición, ahora tenía los vellos de la nuca erizados.

Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor, hacía mucho tiempo que no me quedaba en mi departamento, casi un año. Desde que me había mudado con Inuyasha, visitaba mi departamento semanalmente para mantenerlo ordenado y limpio, sin embargo no había vuelto a quedarme aquí.

Me deshice del abrigo que llevaba y lo deje con descuido en uno de los sillones, encaminándome luego a la habitación. Cuando observé la cama me abracé a mí misma. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha era lo que me hacía dormir tranquila; enredar mis piernas entre las suyas y sentir su mano acariciar mi espalda hasta dormirme me daba paz… pero hoy dormiría sola.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, lo había dejado en el departamento hacía más de una hora luego de que dejamos la fiesta, seguramente ya estaba dormido y yo aquí como una idiota pensando en él y reteniendo lágrimas. Me quité los zapatos de tacón aguja quedándome únicamente con el vestido gris que me llegaba a mitad de muslo y me metí en la cama. Se me formó un nuevo nudo en la garganta cuando recordé la primera vez que me había entregado a él.

Mi **ilusión** siempre había sido entregarme por amor, no esperaba llegar virgen al matrimonio ni nada de eso, pero si me ilusionaba que la primera vez fuera con alguien que de verdad amara, y apareció él, todo hermoso, cabello largo negro, personalidad rebelde y enojón. Nos conocimos en una de las prácticas del equipo de lucha al que había sido invitada e inmediatamente comenzamos a hablar y luego… la primera cita.

Luego de varias semanas de salidas me pidió que fuéramos novios y acepté sin dudar. Y después de una de las interminables charlas que sosteníamos a veces, terminamos haciendo el amor aquí, en la cama donde estaba durmiendo… sola. Yo era virgen y eso lo había perturbado de cierta manera, él no entendía como a mis diecinueve años yo no había estado con nadie. Mi respuesta fue simplemente: "Te esperaba a ti."

Me acurruqué más en la cama y me giré casi con rabia mirando el reloj. Tres y quince de la madrugada. Maldición, el tiempo pasaba muy lento cuando estaba molesta.

En el lapso en el que empecé a quedarme dormida, escuché un ruido proveniente de la sala y abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿un ladrón?

Me levanté y tomé uno de mis tacones, lo usaría para defenderme de lo que fuera. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Inuyasha de pie sobre la alfombra de la sala observando mi abrigo, bueno… su abrigo. Se veía un tanto molesto aunque también podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Dejé caer el tacón al suelo y solté un suspiro, bastante sonoro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— traté de que mi voz sonara molesta… no lo logré. Me miró y traté de buscar señales de ebriedad en él. No sabía como lo hacía, pero él no sufría de resaca.

—Discúlpame, Kagome.

Entreabrí mis labios en sorpresa, que Inuyasha se disculpara era un logro. Por lo general era tan terco que muy pocas veces lograba que aceptara sus errores o admitiera que yo tenía la razón. Alzó la mirada hacia mí y su ceño fruncido junto con su mandíbula apretada me demostró que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y mordí el inferior, eso lo provocaba y yo estaba muy consciente de eso.

—Me trataste muy mal.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero…—se frotó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra la colocaba en su cadera— Ese tipo quería besarte— dijo exasperado.

—Yo no quería besarlo a él— caminé hacia la pequeña cocina y me serví un vaso con agua. El me siguió, estábamos elevando la voz nuevamente.

—Nadie va a tocarte y a salirse con la suya.

—¡Lo pateé! ¡En sus bolas!— casi grité mientras abanicaba con mis brazos enfatizando mis palabras.

—¡Tú eres MÍA!— en un movimiento rápido se acercó a mí, tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos. Inspiraba fuertemente por la nariz mientras mantenía sus labios apretados— Eres mía y nadie va a tocarte, primero le corto las manos, a quien sea.

Tomé sus muñecas y aparté sus manos de mí.

—Eso no te da el derecho de hablarme o tratarme mal- me giré y tragué fuertemente evitando las lágrimas, él estaba a mi espalda y agradecí eso, debía calmarme.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que discutimos, que somos inmaduros y siempre buscamos una manera de enojarnos, pero… yo te amo. Eres lo único que amo y…— Me giré lentamente cuando se detuvo y su mirada hizo que nuevas lágrimas saltaran a mis ojos— Moriría si llego a perderte.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla derecha y en otro de sus movimientos rápidos llegó de nuevo a mí, colocando una mano en mi nuca y con la otra mano rodeó mi cintura, presionándome desde la espalda y me besó.

No era un beso suave, Inuyasha no daba besos suaves, él era encendido desde el inicio. Movió su mano desde mi nuca hacia mi mentón y con sus dedos abrió mis labios, invadiéndome de manera ávida y hasta hambrienta. Sentí mis piernas tiritar, y me aferré a sus brazos. Nuestro beso se volvió más rudo cuando una de mis manos se fue a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en las hebras negras y atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Mi espalda chocó con la pared de la cocina y la mano de él que estaba tras mi espalda bajó a mi pierna, cuando él la alzó haciendo que abrazara su cadera y se presionó contra mí, mordí su labio inferior. Esto éramos nosotros: peleas y reconciliaciones, amaba las reconciliaciones.

Rompió el beso y me miró. Yo le sonreí suavemente y gesticulé un "Te amo", a lo cual él sonrió y volvió a besarme de manera apasionada, lenta y mordaz. Sentí que morí y reviví en el instante en el que bajó un tirante de mi vestido y mordió mi hombro sin hacerme daño, mañana el tono **rojo** que tendría lo haría sentir orgulloso, casi adoraba marcarme.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre… lo arrepentido que estoy?— Susurró en mi oído y su aliento envió descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Mordí nuevamente mi labio y sus ojos se oscurecieron con la lujuria y la pasión que estaba sintiendo y que yo sabía captar. Lo miré con deseo y me acerqué a su oído para susurrar también.

—Demuéstrame…

 **End of First Shot.**

* * *

 **N/A:** *Gira sus dedos con vergüenza*

Es inevitable que sienta algo de penita, creo que es por arriesgarme a escribir escenas con lemon pero ¡Hey!, ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas sin un buen reto?. Particularmente amo las escenas de entrega de una pareja, cuando son reales y transmiten sentimientos de verdad llegan a ser hermosas.

¡Dejen su review! Estaría más que agradecida de saber que piensan de esta primera parte. Aclaro que este es un TWO-SHOT para el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor", así que será éste capítulo y otro más.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempito y leer, muero de amors (sí, amors) por ustedes.

Nos leemos prontito.

Besos.


	2. Second Shot

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama del Two-Shot me pertenece.

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor". (Link en mi perfil)_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido Sexual. Si te ofende o disgusta leer escenas con lemon pues, éste fic **no** es para ti. Si de todas maneras quieres continuar leyendo, será bajo tu responsabilidad como lector.

* * *

 _Y es que ellos eran así, discutían, se gritaban, se decían cosas de las cuales luego se arrepentían. Aunque… arrepentirse no era tan malo. Lo mejor de discutir, siempre había sido reconciliarse._

 **Posesivos**

 **Second Shot**

Su lento movimiento de caderas me volvería loca. Se estaba dando su tiempo para dedicarse a besarme, pasar su lengua por mi cuello y acariciar mi cintura. Él me estaba seduciendo lenta y dolorosamente pero… ya yo estaba a mi límite.

Mi pierna seguía rodeando su cadera, acercándolo cada vez más a mí, presionándolo para sentirlo y deseando que se decidiera a llevarme a la cama y quitarme la ropa de una maldita vez. Pero no, él hoy quería ser delicado conmigo.

—Inu…

—Shhh— Me calló mientras lamía mi oreja— Déjame ir despacio…

—Pero yo no…— Traté de replicar pero me besó fuertemente haciendo que me callara. Bien, ¿él quería lento? Lento sería. Me separé de él y desenredé mi pierna de su cuerpo, su mirada de confusión me causó casi gracia…

 _Oh amor, sólo sigo tu juego._

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé conmigo hasta la sala, una vez allí, hice que se sentara en el sillón más grande.

—También iré despacio, cariño…— Le dije en un tono suave sin poder evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

Alzó una ceja hacia mí y sonrió de medio lado, de esa manera tan suya que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera y comenzara a hiperventilar. Era una de las cosas que al principio más me gustaron de él… su seguridad en sí mismo. Sus celos no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de que no confiara en él como hombre, o en mí como su pareja; el motivo era que no quería que nadie se me acercara con segundas intenciones. Siempre hemos tenido muchas amistades, pero él nunca dejaba que algún hombre invadiera mi espacio, eso… precisamente eso me volvía loca por él.

—-Y… ¿qué harás entonces?— Me preguntó con picardía mientras apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y llevaba su otra mano a su boca, rozando el labio inferior con su dedo índice en una posición totalmente relajada, provocándome y esperando una respuesta.

—Oh… ya verás.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y sonrío cuando bajé el otro bretel de mi vestido. Comencé a deslizar por mi cuerpo toda la prenda, mientras él me observaba y yo nunca aparté mis ojos de él. Inuyasha me había ayudado a tener confianza en mí, en no avergonzarme en mostrarle que tan seductora podía llegar a ser y en aprender a usar mi cuerpo a mi favor, claro… sólo con él.

Mi ropa interior era totalmente negra y mi sujetador sin tirantes; mi cabello caía ondulado y con rizos en las puntas sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, rozando mi cadera, contrastando con el tono blanco de mi piel. Sabía que Inuyasha se estaba conteniendo cuando lo vi inspirar profundamente por la nariz, aún sin apartar la mano de su boca.

 _Bien, bebé… tú lo pediste._

Me acerqué a él lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual, sentándome en su regazo de manera casual como si yo no estuviera casi desnuda y deseando quitarle la ropa que él llevaba: un jean oscuro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cadera y sus muy bien formadas piernas, con un pullover de cuello v, color vino arremangado hasta un poco más debajo de los codos marcando los músculos de sus brazos; delineé la forma del tatuaje que iba desde su muñeca derecha y se perdía bajo la ropa… rodeó mi cintura con ese brazo mientras yo seguía acariciándolo suavemente y él olisqueó de manera descarada mi cuello.

—Hueles endemoniadamente bien…— Susurró con voz grave. Ese tono de él me excitaba de sobremanera, todo en él me hacía sentir en las nubes.

—Y tu tatuaje me encanta… ¿Ya te lo había dicho?— Le pregunté mientras dejaba besos en su mandíbula y también en su cuello.

—Mm… creo que no— Su voz a estas alturas se asemejaba a un gutural gemido.

—Oh, imperdonable de mi parte— Hice el amago de darle un beso con una mueca coqueta en mi rostro, mientras sus labios se mantenían entreabiertos, esperando el contacto— Que desconsiderada soy— Acerqué una vez más mi boca a la de él sin concretar el ansiado toque de nuestros labios, a lo cual el soltó una sonrisa arrogante mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes, entre los cuales se veían unos muy ligeramente puntiagudos colmillos, otro toque personal de él.

No le bastaba con hacerme perder la cabeza con sus ojos dorados, cabello largo negro y porte de rey del mundo. Él también tenía unos tenues colmillos que hacían su sonrisa única.

Unió sus labios a los míos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello, presionándome más hacia su boca, invadiéndome con su ávida lengua, haciendo que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta cuando lo sentí acariciar mi paladar y luego succionar suavemente mi labio inferior, todo en un ritmo suave… calmado. Me estaba desesperando.

—¿Me amas?— Me preguntó.

—Más que a mi vida.

Yo no dudaba en responderle, él era el amor de mi vida, el hombre que me hacía perder la cordura con sus locuras y también con el que había experimentado el estar verdaderamente enojada. Pero había aprendido lo que era amar sin condición… a luchar por lo que quiero y también a defender nuestra relación de todo el mundo.

Mis palabras fueron como un pequeño clic para él. Deslizó su mano desde mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, pasando por mi cadera, mi vientre y mi estómago, mientras se devolvía y trazaba el mismo camino hasta la rodilla otra vez. Me alzó junto con él, haciendo que lo abrazara con mis piernas y me llevó a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama dejándome sobre él, sentada a horcajadas.

Ya los besos no eran tranquilos ni suaves, eran casi feroces. Yo mordía su lengua cada tanto mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda para encontrarse con los broches del sujetador. Lo quitó y me sonrió mostrándome la prenda para luego arrojarlo lejos a algún rincón de la habitación, dejando mi pecho descubierto.

Llevé mis manos al borde de su pullover y lo quité rápidamente admirando su torso y ahora viendo la totalidad de su tatuaje el cual llegaba hasta su codo, cubriendo todo el antebrazo. Se podían apreciar varias formas entrecruzadas y algunos signos, pero la que más llamaba mi atención era una espada, junto a lo que parecía un hermoso y enorme perro de color blanco y ojos rojos. En sus costillas también había un tatuaje, era un inscrito en un lenguaje o idioma extraño pero que se veía demasiado tentador en él.

Maldición, este hombre era un pecado. _Él era mi pecado_.

—Tú eres solamente mío— le dije en tono fiero mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y con la otra sujetaba su mandíbula. Sonrió de manera engreída. A él le gustaba mi faceta de mujer ruda pero que aún era tímida y sabía que estaba regocijado con mi sonrojo.

—Lo soy— Dijo capturando mis labios en un rápido y sonoro beso— Pero tú también eres sólo mía— Aprisionó mi cuello con una mano y con la otra acarició la división entre mis pechos— Dilo…

Cerré los ojos sintiendo su caricia y tratando de gesticular lo que él quería que dijera.

—Dilo, Kagome.

—Soy tuya solamente.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Esto precisamente éramos nosotros… unos locos posesivos que necesitaban sentir carnalmente al otro, demostrarnos ese amor tan grande de manera arrebatadora, cada vez que podíamos.

Me colocó en la cama dejándome sentir su exquisito peso. Comenzó a balancearse sobre mí, presionando su sexo con el mío mientras besaba mi cuello y con una de sus manos acariciaba la longitud de mi pierna. Escuchaba vagamente como me decía algo entre gruñidos y sabía que me estaba reafirmando que yo era suya.

Fue bajando sus besos por mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis pechos e inevitablemente arqueé mi espalda hacia él, tomando su cabeza entre mis manos acercándolo más a mí. Inuyasha sabía usar demasiado bien su lengua, punto a su favor. Bajé mis manos por su espalda y luego por sus brazos. Me tenía tomada de las costillas y luego de saciarse con mi pecho bajó hacia mi estómago y luego a mi vientre con cortos y húmedos besos.

La anticipación se instaló en mi cuerpo. Quería sentir su lengua sobre mí, de esa manera tan sensual que él tenía al poseerme. Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y luego me tomó de las manos dejándome sentada en la cama, entre sus piernas. Se levantó y en un rápido movimiento me hizo girar, haciéndome quedar boca abajo e inmediatamente apreté entre mis manos la sábana de la cama. Levantó mi cadera y me acomodé sobre mis rodillas, aún sin despegar mi cara y mi pecho de la cama.

Bien… esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Sentí como deslizó mis bragas, llevándolas hasta mis rodillas y luego me hizo separar un poco las piernas. Acarició suavemente mis muslos y mi trasero, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos cuando sentí la caricia de sus dedos en mi intimidad. Me acariciaba de una manera tortuosa y casi podía ver la sonrisa lúdica en su cara, disfrutando de mi estado.

No pude evitar gemir y arquearme cuando sentí su lengua en mi centro para luego intercalar el movimiento con sus dedos, introduciéndolos en mí. Esto era nuevo, él estaba siendo más osado que antes… más apasionado y atrevido. Pero, me encantaba, maldita sea. Yo suspiraba y gemía mientras su lengua hacía maravillas conmigo, la posición en la que yo estaba me enviaba descargas intensas de placer, dejándome aturdida por momentos para luego sentir que ya no podía más y quise protestar cuando se detuvo. Me giró nuevamente y en su rostro había una expresión de picardía que me hizo sonrojar.

Yo estaba completamente desnuda, pero él aún llevaba ropa y eso… no era aceptable.

Nuestras posiciones cambiaron y ahora ambos estábamos de pie, llevé mis manos a su cadera y luego a su trasero, aprisionándolo hacia mí, sintiendo en uno de sus bolsillos un objeto algo duro; metí mi mano en su bolsillo derecho y saqué una pequeña **caja** de preservativos.

—Precavido, ¿eh?— Le dije alzando una ceja.

—No iba a venir sin estar preparado.

 _Chico listo._

Solté una suave carcajada, sacando un preservativo y arrojando la cajita al suelo; coloqué el aluminio en mi mano esperando el momento para usarlo. Desabotoné su jean mientras besaba su pecho y me deleitaba con la forma marcada de éste. Pateó lejos la prenda quedándose con su bóxer negro, el cual también quité rápidamente viendo su orgulloso miembro felizmente erecto.

Lo tumbé en la cama con un empujón el cual lo hizo reír. Me senté sobre él sintiendo su erección y gemí cuando comencé a frotarme sobre él.

Me tomó por mi trasero alzándome un poco, posicionándose en mi entrada, pero aún no me penetraba y le gritaría si no lo hacía ya. Llevé el paquetito a mi boca y lo abrí con mis dientes, entregándole luego el círculo de látex a él que lo tomó para colocárselo.

Me pareció una eternidad el poco tiempo en el que jugó con su miembro haciendo la simulación de entrar en mí, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y cerré fuertemente los ojos, sin poder ya aguantar.

—Por… favor… Inuyasha…— Supliqué algo que no se concretaba, él sabía lo que yo quería, pero él deseaba hacerme rogar.

—Mírame… Kagome, mírame…— Me pidió tomando mi mandíbula para mirarlo.

Posé mis ojos en él maravillándome de la intensidad del dorado de su mirada y con un gruñido profundo entró en mí, deslizándose suavemente al principio para después penetrarme hasta el fondo de una vez, manteniendo una mano en mi costado y la que estaba en mi mentón bajó a mi cuello. Sentí que mi cabeza giraba y le eché hacia atrás cuando comenzó a entrar y a salir de mí en una danza que me estaba haciendo tiritar.

—Oh… Kagome…— Gruñó mientras tomaba mis caderas y me hacía subir para luego estrellarme contra él, haciéndome llevar un ritmo rápido y a la vez instándome a hacer movimientos circulares con mi cadera— Mierda…

Sin salir de mí me recostó en la cama, dejándome de espaldas a él y sentí su pecho detrás de mí, iniciando nuevamente el baile erótico que sólo bailaba con él. Que sólo bailaría siempre con él. Solté un gemido alto cuando tomó mi pierna y colocó su mano bajo mi rodilla sosteniéndola en alto, permitiendo que así la penetración fuera más intensa. Nuestros gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros se mezclaban mientras comenzábamos a sentir como el sudor se adueñaba de nuestros cuerpos. Escuchaba sus jadeos en mi oído y eso me enardecía mucho más… había momentos en los que besaba mi nuca y mi hombro y otros en los que mordía mi cuello o el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me estaba matando.

—Inu… Oh… Inuyasha…— Gemí cuando comencé a sentir los espasmos en mi vientre. El brazo de él que descansaba bajo mi cabeza me sirvió de apoyo y lleve mi mano a la de él, entrelazando nuestros dedos— Más rápido amor… rápido…

Accediendo a mi petición se movió más rápido dentro de mí, más letal, más certero. Grité y me revolví en sus brazos cuando sentí el orgasmo golpear mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar y ver luces bajo mis párpados cerrados. Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

—¡Demonios, Kagome!

Lo escuché soltar un ronco jadeo sabiendo que él también estaba experimentando el clímax conmigo. Lo sentí vibrar dentro de mí, esa sensación de ser una con él era inexplicable, no era sólo sexo… nos entregábamos más allá de un plano corporal.

Soltó mi pierna y acarició mí vientre y luego subió a mis pechos. Me acomodé sobre mi espalda y con mi mano acaricié su rostro, sintiéndolo aún en mi interior. Él se dedicó a besar mis labios, mis ojos, mi nariz y mi frente, para luego besar nuevamente mis labios.

Lo miré y le sonreí cuando el brillo dorado de sus ojos se posó en mí.

—Te amo…— Susurré.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó nuevamente a mí dejando un delicado beso en mis labios. Nos acomodamos mejor sintiendo como abandonaba mi intimidad, y me llevó a su pecho cobijándome en un abrazo y echando la sábana sobre nosotros, quitándose el preservativo y arrojándolo en la pequeña papelera que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Eres mía. Y no se te acercará nadie… nunca.

Reí bajito sintiendo su posesión sobre mí.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie se te acerque, no creas que no me di cuenta cómo te miraba esa chica del centro comercial…—Alzó una ceja diciéndome con ese gesto que no recordaba— No te hagas el tonto…—Le dije frunciendo el ceño— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Arrrg… por lo menos ella no trató de besarme.

¡Bum! Manera número uno de arruinar el momento. Me erguí quedando medio sentada en la cama, sosteniendo la sábana contra mi pecho.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa…

—Y yo te dije que mataría al que se te acercara.

—Entonces haré lo mismo.

Me miró de reojo y luego miró al techo.

—Maldición… ¿Cómo dejaste que se acercara tanto a ti?- respondió ignorando mi comentario y frunciendo el ceño; mis mejillas enrojecieron.

—Oh por todos los… ¡Lo pateé! ¡Ya te lo dije!

—¡No hubieras dejado que te pusiera un dedo encima! ¡Soy un jodido celoso! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡Si lo sé!— Tomé un mechón de su cabello entre mis manos y lo halé hasta mi boca, besándolo con fuerza— Amo que seas un jodido posesivo celoso…

—Espero no te arrepientas de lo que dices en algún momento…

Bufé.

—No lo haré.

Me besó nuevamente colocándose sobre mí, riendo conmigo y encendiendo mi lívido una vez más. Este hombre era insaciable.

—Acabamos de discutir nuevamente— Me sonrió con lujuria y sus ojos brillaron al momento que sus pupilas se dilataban otra vez.

Lo miré sonrojada y me dejé acariciar por él otra vez. Exactamente esto nos definía: discutir, pelear, decirnos cosas pero luego… reconciliarse era la mejor parte. Nuestra relación no era destructiva para nosotros, así nos gustaba… ésta era nuestra manera de ser. Pasó nuevamente su lengua por mi cuello y levantó mi pierna posándose sobre mí…

—Tonto…— Le dije en el momento en el que lo sentí morder mi cuello suavemente.

Si, las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte.

 **End of Second Shot.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Comenzaré por decir: ¡Gracias a **TODOS** los que dejaron su review! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.

serena tsukino chiba: Bella, he recibido tus reviews en varias de mis historias y la verdad, es un honor saber que me sigues y disfrutas de lo que escribo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

rogue85: ¡Gracias por tu review hermosa! Espero que esta segunda parte sea de tu agrado. Espero tu comentario para éste capítulo también (¿Estoy pidiendo mucho :$?).

Cecil Pierce: Bella y preciosa Cecil, gracias inmensas por tu comentario, aquí está la segunda parte, espero la disfrutes.

Guest: Me gustaría que dejaras tu nombre para agradecerte con todas las letras, mi pareja ideal siempre será Inuyasha y Kagome también *O*, gracias por tu comentario.

Maria-094: Gracias por tu review belleza, en verdad espero que este segundo shot sea de tu agrado.

Annimo2009: A todas nos encantaría una reconciliación así, uff, aquí tienes el segundo capi, ¡espero te agrade!

Marlene Vasquez: Preciosa, gracias por leer y por tu comentario. Aquí está la continuación, espero te divierta tanto leerla como a mí me divirtió escribirla. Un beso para ti *o*

javi.o: ¡Aquí tienes la conti! Gracias por pasarte a leer y por colocar la historia entre tus favoritos, eres un amors.

¡Agradezco también a todos los que colocaron en favoritos y alertas este two-shot!: **Annimo2009** , **Kenya Uchiha O.o** , **Kris' Neckerchief** , **Marlene Vasquez** , **Ruzu Chronicles Azalea** , **TAINA23** , **camony** , **javi.o**.

 _¿Qué tal si me regalan un review?_

¡VIVAN KAGOME E INUYASHA! Son la pareja de anime que más me sacan amors y me dan ganas de escribir. Santo Colmillo de Acero, los amo kdhfkjsdfjkcv.

Tengan compasión de mí y no sean tan duros es mi primer fic con lemon así que, di lo mejor de mí (Si, aún tengo penita). Tuve que sacar esa personalidad porno que no sabía que tenía hasta que decidí escribir esto jaja, sé que me falta mejorar pero, ¡estoy orgullosa de este resultado!

No olviden pasar por el dulce, sensual y amoroso foro de Inuyasha "Hazme el amor", el link está en mi perfil.

¡Espero sus reviews! Los amo con amor amoroso (?)

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
